Damsels Aren't the Only Ones in Distress
by Seishin Okami
Summary: Maka has been acting weirder than usual and I bet you'll figure out what's wrong with her before Soul does :3 Soul/Maka. Rating for steaminess later on.


**I don't own Soul Eater**

Maka had been acting kind of strange lately.

Well, stranger than normal.

It had all started a couple of weeks ago…

Soul had just woken up from a rather pleasant night's sleep and rolled out of bed. He headed for the bathroom and, finding the door ajar, waltzed right in. Maka was standing at the sink, staring down at the drain, eyebrows furrowed in deep concentration.

"What's up?" A shirtless Soul hugged her from behind and rested his chin on her shoulder.

Maka glanced up at him through the mirror, giving him a brilliant smile. "Oh nothing, just _girl _problems."

The innocent mask she put on didn't fool him for a second. "Still want to talk about it?" She said sweetly.

Pink rose in his cheeks. "Uh, not really, no."

Snickering, she walked out of the room. "Breakfast will be ready soon."

"Um, okay?"

Now, Soul would have had no problem blowing this off if it hadn't been for the fact that something weird started happening almost every day after that.

First off, more than once he'd found Maka staring at a calendar, and when he'd asked what she was looking for she would either say "Nothing," or change the subject. Normally he wouldn't let her alone about something if he thought it was bothering her; and something was definitely bothering her; but lately her excessive moodiness was getting in the way of his concern. Of course, it had never taken much to set Maka off but these days even breathing too loud might give her a headache which, in turn, landed him with an equally aching head when her ever-present book met his skull.

However, to Soul's growing distress, this was not the only mood Maka was exhibiting. If it was, he would have had little problem chalking it up to it being "that time of the month". But no. There were quite a few times when Maka would display an emotion completely opposite to that of aggravation at Soul's every action. To be blunt, there were times when she was just downright horny. Not that Soul was complaining about this part.

And even her sexual appetite wouldn't have seemed too strange to him if not for another factor. In fact, once they had started being intimate with each other, Maka had proven that she wasn't one to hold back when she was "in the mood". What most perplexed Soul in this whole situation was not only the ferocity of her emotions, but how rapidly she would switch from one to the other. One moment she would be on the verge of ripping his head off for not pushing his dining room chair in completely, and the next she would be half naked, jumping him on the kitchen floor. This was a bit severe even for Maka.

Along with her unpredictable moodiness, Maka's entire schedule seemed to have been altered. The time of day that Soul normally expected to find Maka sitting cozily on their couch was being increasingly replaced by the presence of a note on the counter or the door or other various places throughout the apartment. These notes, for the most part, explained to him her whereabouts, what she wanted him to accomplish before she returned, and when to expect her. If he tried to call her, she would either ignore it or say she was busy and to not worry so much. Their diminishing interactions were being reduced to meal times and night, providing Soul with a quiet but incredibly boring apartment for most of the time he was home. Even the television was no longer a suitable diversion for him.

What he noticed about most of her excursions was that they revolved around doing things with Tsubaki. It wasn't like Soul didn't understand that Tsubaki was Maka's best friend, aside from himself of course, but the amount of time they were spending together was getting to be ridiculous. At least according to Soul.

They were now hanging out almost every day for hours on end.

She was supposed to be in a relationship with Soul, right? Shouldn't she be spending more time with him? He didn't want to sound selfish or jealous; that was uncool; but come on! Honestly, girls may have a lot to talk about, but there can't possibly be _that _much, can there?

Any attempts he made at getting her to divulge what they had been doing were quickly shot down or expertly avoided by Maka, who was well practiced in this art by now.

To add even more to his accruing distress, Soul had, on more than one occasion, caught Maka in the process of "praying to the porcelain gods" or, in other words, puking up her guts.

The first time he discovered her she had dismissed him, blaming it on bad food. The second time, she used the same excuse. Soul was less inclined to believe her at this point and after a bit of badgering she admitted she could be coming down with something and she told him she would see a doctor. She went the next day, with Tsubaki, while he was busy with scythe duties. When she came back, she told him it was a small stomach virus and not to be alarmed if she got sick again over the next few days.

Soul didn't believe her.

She started taking a multitude of different vitamins, saying they were what the doctor told her to take for her condition. But Soul still found himself holding back her hair at least three more times over those "few days" while she expelled the contents of her stomach until she was weak in the knees.

Deciding that asking her what was _really _wrong was futile, he turned to the internet. Researching her symptoms and the vitamins she was taking, he found one connection that they all seemed to share.

Needless to say, he was… surprised. Actually, he felt more as if he had just been punch in the gut by a heavy-weight boxer, and he found himself unable to breathe for a significant amount of time.

All he could think was. "Be cool, be cool, stay calm, cool guys don't pass out." This was his mantra for the next couple of minutes as he turned off the computer and fell onto his bed, staring at the ceiling in awe.

Now, how the hell was he supposed to bring this up to Maka?

After and hour or so of just letting what he found out sink in and thinking it over he decided that it was best to just bring it up that night at dinner.

So that's exactly what he did.

"Maka, now don't get mad when I ask you this but… are you… pregnant?" he cringed, waiting for the fatal blow to his poor, abused head.

It didn't come.

What happened instead was the _last _thing he expected. She started laughing.

This was not good. Maybe Maka really was going crazy? Or, he could just be over thinking the whole thing and he just caught her on a good day?

Try again Soul.

"Is that what you think?" she had stopped laughing and was back to chopping, but he could see that she was smiling.

So she really wasn't pregnant? He felt a bit of relief and gave a weak chuckle. "Well-"

"Because you're right."

**Finally, I got this started!**

**Though I know I should be working on the stuff I already started a while ago...**

**Oh well, I thought this idea was cute :3**

**It'll probably end up being about 3 chapters or something. Not too long.**

**Hope you enjoy! **


End file.
